What Love Can Do
by yumewolf-chan
Summary: An SS fic, with a little bit of ET. At the last day of middle school. Syaoran tells Sakura he's going back to Hong Kong. Sakura decides to join him at his school without telling him. But not as a girl, as a boy!
1. Surreal

A/N: Another story again! Please read and review. Thank you for the reviews for Desperate For Love. The story plot starts from when they were ten, but I changed it a bit. For example: 1. Eriol appears earlier in this story 2. Sakura meets them at the birthday party first before meeting them at school 3. Syaoran sits beside Sakura 4. Tomoyo and Eriol are pen pals 5. Syaoran and Eriol are cousins 6. Meiling didn't come to Japan with Syaoran; he came with Eriol 7. Syaoran and Sakura didn't tell that they liked each other yet and etc. Other than that, it's mostly the same. All the same, I hope you enjoy it.

Dedicated to: Kyu-chan, Eunice, Oka-chan, Akira-kun, Daisuke-kun, Kaze-chan, Izumi-kun, Hiroshi-kun, Reiko-chan, Seiki-kun, M.A, J, E and the rest of my friends. I'm really gonna miss some of you guys. Friends forever and ever!Also to Kazumi-chan (Pen name: animemangafreak) and mikigurl, thanks for all the reviews.

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns CCS and all its characters in the past, the present and the future. Not me. But I do own some of the plot in this chapter and Miyazawa Hiroshi and Mizuharu Izumi.

_Sakura's P.O.V_

I can't believe I actually like him. Li Syaoran. The descendant of the Li Clan. What started out as enemies has blossomed into something else. I still remember the day that we first met.

_(Flashback)_

We were at Tomoyo's tenth birthday party. I came together with Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu. Chiharu went off to talk with Yamazaki. I spotted Tomoyo talking with two boys. She saw me and came over along with the two boys.

"This is Kinomoto Sakura, my best friend. Sakura, this is Hiiragizawa Eriol and Li Syaoran," she introduced us.

Eriol smiled at me while Li totally ignored me. Well, two can play the same game. I ignored him too.

"I got to know Tomoyo via the pen pal column. Syaoran is my cousin," Eriol said.

"Oh," I wasn't interested to know anything about the Snob.

"Come on, let's go and eat," Tomoyo said, sensing the tension between me and Li. I started a conversation with Eriol, leaving Li out of it.

I took the last can of Coke at the same time as Li. Both of us glared at each other, refusing to give up the Coke.

"Excuse me, Li. I took the Coke first."

He didn't answer. He just continued glaring at me, still holding the Coke.

"Are you deaf?"

He just continued glaring at me. Tomoyo quickly came over as soon as she saw what happened, followed by Eriol.

"Cool down. I'll just get another can," she said.

"I want only this can," we both said in unison, glaring at each other as we said it.

"You both are so kawaii! I'll go and get my video camera," she said, hurrying upstairs. Both of us quickly took our hands of the can. I sweatdropped.

She came down, holding the video camera. She looked disappointed when she saw both of us going separate ways. I went to talk to Rika and Naoko while he chatted with Hiroshi, Eriol and Izumi.

"Okay, let's go and play some games," Tomoyo separated us into two teams and took us to the wide lawn outside. We played three-legged race. Fortunately, Li was put into the other team.

I paired up with Chiharu. We were to race against Li and Hiroshi. I was determined to win. I couldn't lose to Li.

"Ready, go!" Tomoyo yelled. I looked at her with interest. I've never seen her so excited and this loud before.

"They already started," Chiharu hissed to me. Li and Hiroshi were already quarter through the race. Li turned to look at me, a smirk on his face. Suddenly, he and Hiroshi fell. I almost died of laughter. I took the opportunity to overtake Li. Li pulled Hiroshi up, his face red.

They were now neck to neck with us. I have to admit, they make a good team together. But I wasn't going to let them win. Chiharu and I picked up speed. Suddenly, Li and Hiroshi passed us and crossed the finish line. Their team whooped with happiness. Li gave me another smirk and walked away.

The rest of the time at the birthday party was just the same. Both of us competed to win. He won some of the games, I won some. Both teams ended up in a tie.

The next day, Terada-sensei introduced the three new exchange students from Hong Kong. The three new students were Eriol, Li and Li Meiling. Sensei asked Li to take the seat at the table next to me. I wrinkled my nose disgustedly as he sat.

"You're the Clow Card Mistress, right?" Li asked me. I was surprised that he's talking to me. He had quite a nice voice. I nodded in reply.

"I need the Clow Card Book," he said.

_(End flashback)_

After that, whenever I went to capture Clow Cards, he would come with me, bringing his lasin (A/N: Is it spelt correctly?) board and his sword. We were competitive against each other for both sports and academics. Both of us liked to win against the other. But in the next two years, we slowly became close friends. Then, I started liking him.

Today's the last day of middle school. Next year, we'll be starting high school. I can't wait! I don't know when I am going to tell Syaoran (A/N: Since they're friends now, Sakura calls him Syaoran.) that I like him.

"Sakura!! Break is over," Tomoyo shouted. I got out of the cafeteria and walked towards her.

I spent the rest of the classes having flashbacks. A lot of them were my moments together with Syaoran. Tomoyo startled me out of my daydreaming by tapping me on the back.

"Hey, Sakura! Syaoran-kun wants to see you at the library," She said.

"Huh? I can't go to the library, school's not over," I looked around the class, noticing for the first time Tomoyo and I were the only ones left in the classroom.

"School ended five minutes ago. I've been sitting on my seat, watching you daydream. Hurry and go to the library. Syaoran-kun said it was urgent. I'll call you later in the evening," she said, giving me a knowing smile. She knows how I feel about Syaoran.

"Okay, arigatou for telling me," I stuffed my books into my bag and ran to the library, nearly knocking over the librarian.

"Gomen," I said to her, my eyes searching for Syaoran inside the library. There were quite a number of people there, hanging out at this school for the last time. I spotted his chestnut hair and hurried to where he was sitting, reading a book. As soon as he saw me, he pointed to the school field. I nodded and hurried out to the school field with him following behind me.

There was nobody at the school field besides him and me.

"Want to go for a walk?" he asked me. I noticed that he looked kind of sad. I nodded. Maybe he has some problems and wants to ask me for advice. We walked around the field.

"Sakura, I have something to tell you," Syaoran said while we were walking.

"What is it?" I asked. I was hoping that he'll tell me he liked me.

"Er..." he said, staring at me intently.

"Before I tell you, pose so that I can take pictures of you," he said, smiling.

"Okay," I posed, letting Syaoran take a few shots of me.

"Now, tell me what it is," I said, after he finished taking photographs.

"Just one more picture. A picture of us together," he pleaded, his expression sad again.

I agreed on the condition that I will get a copy of that picture. He asked a seventh grader who was passing by to take two photographs of us at two different places. He thanked the student and put the camera inside his bag.

"Sakura..." he said, pausing.

"I'm listening," I said, smiling. A smile flashed across his face and turned into a sad expression once more.

"I won't be studying here anymore. I'll be moving back to Hong Kong two days from now. Oka-san wants me to start my training to become the leader of the Li Clan while studying at Hong Kong," he said.

I stared at him in shock. I felt numb. This is not what I expected. This was going all wrong. This was surreal.

"Friends forever?" he asked, putting forward a hand. I nodded and shook his hand. I didn't want to say anything because I was afraid I would cry if I did.

He put a piece of paper into my hand, "My phone number, address, and my school in Hong Kong. Goodbye, Sakura," he turned around and started to walk away.

"Goodbye, Syaoran," I managed to shout. He turned around, smiled, and walked away.

I walked back home, tears streaming down my face.

A/N: Done! I hoped you enjoyed it, because I enjoyed writing it. Please review. My longest chapter ever and also my first chapter that has only one Point Of View!


	2. Confession

A/N: Thanks to everybody who reviewed! This is the second chapter. Hope you like it. Please read and review.

Saria-chan: Thanks for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter!

Kazumi: Thanks! I really appreciate your review!

kawaiisakura05: Thank you, thank you. Thanks for adding me in your favourite stories list!

This chapter is dedicated to: Kyu-chan, Eunice, Oka-chan (ID: Blue Eclipse), Reiko-chan, Daisuke-kun, Akira-kun, Hiroshi-kun, Izumi-kun, Kazumi-chan (ID: animemangafreak), and Mona-chan (ID: mikigurl). You're the greatest friends ever!

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns CCS. CCS belongs to CLAMP. I only own the plot!

_Sakura's P.O.V_

Two days after he told me he was going Japan, I still couldn't believe it. I had always imagined that we'll continueat leastour schooldays together. Half of me wanted to tell him that I like him before he goes; the other half didn't want to tell him because I was afraid of what his reaction would be. I had to decide. He was leaving Japan this afternoon.

Oji-san and Kero kept asking me whether there was anything wrong and every time I would answer no. I didn't want to lie to them but I didn't want to tell them either. Except for onii-chan. He seemed to know the problem with one look at my face. He didn't say anything though, and I hope he doesn't. I didn't want to talk about it.

I stared out the window, looking at the white clouds in the sky. I wished that someone could help me make my decision. I was confused and tired of thinking. I decided to take a nap, even though I just woke up an hour ago. I don't have much sleep these two days. I couldn't sleep.

I lay on the bed and closed my eyes. I was thinking about when I was about eight or nine, when life seemed so easy. I didn't need to worry about anything. Suddenly, those thoughts flew away andimages of Syaoran came flooding back into my mind. All the images were of when we were spending time together. Those times seem so far away now.

I couldn't help it. I broke down and cried. This was the first time I cried since the day school ended. All the emotions that I kept hidden came pouring out. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up. It was Touya.

"Why are you crying?" onii-chan asked, even though he already knew the answer. I shook my head and wiped my tears away.

"I'm fine."

"You're not. It is because of that gaki, right? What did he do?" Touya rolled up his sleeves, ready to punch Syaoran. Maybe he didn't know what was going on after all.

Before I knew what I was doing, I told everything to him. I haven't even told my best friend, Tomoyo! His expression changed slowly as I poured the story out.

"You really like Li?" He asked, watching me closely. I smiled a little when I heard him calling the 'gaki' by his name. I nodded.

"Does he like you?" he questioned. I shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"I used to really like this girl. Her name is Sora. We were good friends. One day, she told me that she had leukemia for a long time. The doctors told her that she had reached the final stage and she had about a week or so more to live. I spent her last days being with her. But I regretted not telling her I loved her until the day she died. She died without knowing she was the only one I loved," Touya said, smiling sadly, "Well, I hope that helped." He got up and left the room.

I sat there, shocked. I remember Sora, but I never knew he like her more than a friend. She died of leukemia four years ago, when Touya was eighteen. Well, now I know why Touya didn't want any girlfriends. He still loved Sora.

I knew what to do. I looked at my watch. It was nearly noon. I had spent almost an hour talking to Touya! Syaoran's plane was leaving in thirty minutes. I got dressed and rushed out to hail a taxi.

I kept looking at my watch, hoping that I'll make it. As soon as the taxi stopped at the airport's main entrance, I hopped out and stuffed a few notes into the driver's outstretched hand.

Running as fast as I could, I looked around for Syaoran. Spotting his chestnut hair, I went towards it. I saw him standing there with Wei, his guardian. I watched as Wei whispered something to Syaoran and walked to one of the counters. I took that opportunity and came up behind him.

"Syaoran," I said. He turned around and stared at me in surprise.

"Um…uh…I, uh…I like you," I said, blushing and stammering while watching the expression on his face.

"Syaoran!" I heard a voice shout. Both of us turned to look at the direction of the voice. A Chinese girl with long black hair came running towards us.

"Who's her? Your girlfriend?" she said, pointing at me disgustedly, "I'm Li Meiling, Syaoran's fiancé."

_Fiancé?_ I thought, shocked. I stepped back as if I've been slapped and said, "Kinomoto Sakura, Syaoran's friend."

"Oh, his friend," waving her hand dismissively. Syaoran stared at her unbelievingly.

"I got to go. Bye, Syao. Bye Meiling," I turned and left as quickly as I could. Tears came into my eyes as I left.

_Syaoran' P.O.V_

I stared at Meiling angrily as Sakura left. I really liked Sakura. She was much more than a good friend.

"I am not your fiancée," I said in a strangled voice, trying to resist the urge to slap her.

"You will be, soon," she said confidently.

"I will not," I said.

"You will be," she smiled smugly.

"Don't dare me. You won't win," I said, losing my cool and slapping her.

She rubbed her red cheek and stared coldly at me. I smirked at her.

"We'll just have to see about that, Syaoran," I heard her mutter. I smiled smugly and walked away. I wanted to tell Sakura that I liked her too and explain that Meiling was NOT my fiancé. I called Sakura's mobile phone and her home but nobody answered. Wei ushered us to board the plane.

I will call Sakura later and tell her. I've been waiting for this moment all my life.

_Sakura's P.O.V_

As soon as I arrived home, I called the phone company to change my mobile number and changed the hose phone settings so that any callers would be put on the answering machine.

I didn't want to speak to Syaoran ever again.

A/N: Finished another chapter! Hooray! Please read and review.


	3. Decision

A.N. Thanks so much for all the reviews. It really gave me a happy feeling. School started. Being in a new school doesn't exactly give you a good feeling. Especially when everything has changed. Oh well.

kawaiisakura05: Thanks for reviewing. Hopefully you'll like this chapter too.

midnitecherryblossomz: Well, I hope I updated fast enough…sorry if I made you wait!

Tsuki no Tenshi: Thanks for reviewing. Hopefully things will get better for Saku…right?

lorihn: Thank you! Thank you! I'll try to keep it up! -

gUrla-aYa-16: Sakura will probably be a boy in the next chapter…who knows? I'm not very good at writing funny stuff but I hope I won't disappoint you!

Blue-Eclipse: Thanks for reviewing. I didn't notice that I messed up fiancé and fiancée. I checked the dictionary…but I got the definitions in the dictionary mixed up too! lol. -

Dedicated to: Kyu-chan, Eunice, Oka-chan, Akira-kun, Daisuke-kun, Kaze-chan, Izumi-kun, Hiroshi-kun, Reiko-chan, Seiki-kun, M.A, J, E and the rest of my friends. Friends forever and ever! Also to Kazumi-chan (Pen name: animemangafreak) and mikigurl, thanks for all the reviews.

Disclaimer: **CCS owns CLAMP. Everything that has to do with CCS (its characters, anime, manga) belong to CLAMP, and not me.**

_Sakura's P.O.V_

Two days after the airport incident, it still doesn't work. However much I want to put him in the past, it never works. I can't forget him. Why is it so hard? I want to let go, but I can't. Everything that I see seems to remind me of him.

I have to forget him. I will do everything I can to push him out. I occupy my time with a lot of things to do so that I don't have time to think. It's the only thing I can think of. But at nights, when I'm about to go to sleep, is the time I'm most afraid of. When I lie on my bed, images of him just appear in my head. But I won't break down. I will not cry. He's not worth it.

That's what I tell myself. But deep down, I missed him. I missed everything about him. The only thing I had left was memories. I want to remember and go through those happy memories, but at the same time I don't want to. It hurts too much.

The answering machine beeped again, signaling that I had a message. The message was from Syaoran. This was his fifth message in this two days. I was happy he still bothered with me but I couldn't talk to him again.

I accidentally pressed the 'Receive Messages' button instead of the 'Delete Messages' and I heard Syao's voice message: _Sakura, please listen to me. Meiling is not my fiancée _(A.N Or is it fiancé?)._ I like you too. _

I smiled for the first time in two days as I heard the message. It felt as if a burden had been lifted from my shoulders. I hope what he said was true. It was too late to do anything now but knowing he liked me was more than enough.

_Meiling's P.O.V_

I looked at Syaoran sitting across from me, leaving messages to Sakura over and over again. I couldn't let Sakura spoil my plans. I will have Syaoran, whatever it takes.

Syaoran sighed in frustration as he started to go upstairs. He sent me a death glare as he walked passed me and I returned his glare with a smile. As soon as I heard his bedroom door slam shut, I hurried to the study room and managed to get into Syaoran's email account with a few guesses at his password. I selected Sakura's email address and sent her a message:

_Sakura,_

_Those phone messages I sent you were not true. I said that because I didn't want to hurt you. But I realize that it is wrong and I'm sorry to have misled you. We're only friends, Sakura._

_Syaoran_

I clicked 'Sent' and hoped that Sakura will open her email soon. I smiled smugly and deleted any trace of the message I had. I hoped that that will put Sakura out of Syaoran's life.

_Syaoran's P.O.V_

I couldn't speak to Sakura. It's like she didn't want to speak to me. There was so much I wanted to tell her. But Meiling had to wreck it all. My only hope is that she'll get the phone messages and call me back. I tried to call her hand phone, but the operator said the number I dialed was no longer in service.

"Syaoran!" I heard Meiling call, "You want to watch a movie together?"

I didn't answer. I was too irritated at her to answer. I blamed her for everything. I had to talk to Sakura. I'll get to her somehow. And Meiling's not going to stop me.

_Sakura's P.O.V_

I opened my email inbox and discovered that I had a few messages. A lot of them were from Tomoyo, asking me to chat with her. I haven't communicated with her since school ended. A few were from Yamazaki, sending me his stories which he claims are true, and one email from Syaoran.

I opened it, and reality hit me like a ton of bricks. I struggled to push back angry tears. All the high hopes I had came crashing down.

When I finally calmed down, I realized that there was something fishy about the message. It just didn't seem like Syaoran. He wouldn't do something like that, right?

I had to find out the truth. I made a decision about it. I was going to Syaoran's school without his knowledge. But I'm not going as a girl, I was going as a boy. I'm going to find out the truth.

I called Tomoyo to tell her about my decision. She tried to convince me not to do it, but my mind was made up. When she realized that I wasn't going to change my mind, she offered to help me pull it off. I agreed with her offer.

I'm going to Hong Kong to find out the truth!

A.N. Finish. Please read and review whether you love it, like it or hate it! Just tell me what you think. The next chapter is when all the fun starts, so don't miss it!


	4. Transformation

A.N: Hi everyone! Gomen for not updating for so long. I'm really sorry to keep you all waiting. I realized that I haven't mentioned Kero at all! Sorry! Hopefully this will clear things up a little bit. Oh yeah, I didn't mention that Sakura doesn't use her Clow Cards anymore. They are still with her; it's just that she doesn't use them. The clow cards that I use may not be the actual cards in the series. I refer to Kero as 'he' and not 'it', because it feels weird calling Kero it all the time. Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles and XXXHolic rocks! Arigatou to Kyu-chan for beta-reading!

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns CCS and all the characters.

Dedicated to: Kyu-chan, Fuji-chan, Kazumi-chan, and Mona-chan

kawaiisakura05: Yay, go Sakura! I'm really, really sorry to keep you waiting…thanks for reviewing!

Ya-kun: I'm really, really sorry to keep you waiting…thanks for reviewing!

anime+mangafreak: Kazumi-chan, thanks for reviewing and sorry to keep you waiting…sorry!

_Sakura's P.O.V_

Well, deciding it was the easy part. Now comes the harder part. Doing it.

I sighed and fell back on the bed. Wouldn't it be easier just to let go altogether? But deep down, I knew, I couldn't. I just couldn't. I keep telling myself the only thing I need to know is whether he likes me too. But…I'm not sure if that's all I want. Why am I so unsure?

Life wasn't this complicated till now.

_Meiling's P.O.V_

What was so special about Sakura? I knew Syaoran first. I knew him much earlier. Sakura is just a boyfriend-stealer.

But hopefully she'll have let up by now. Syaoran is mine! Now if I can just convince him to think so too…

_Yukito's P.O.V_

"Oh…Kero. You came back," I said, smiling.

"Yes. Do you have anything to eat?" he asked hopefully. I laughed and got him a slice of chocolate cake that I baked.

"I have something for you to tell Sakura," he said, after eating the last bite of cake. I detected a note of urgency in his voice.

"Someone wants those Clow Cards. That person is willing to do anything to get them. I don't know who that person is but Sakura has to watch out," Kero said, frowning.

"Okay. I'll tell her," I agreed. I knew that Kero couldn't return to Sakura. After the charge attaining a certain age which is decided by the official guardian, the guardian has to leave. In Sakura's case, Kero left when she was thirteen. I didn't have to leave because I wasn't anybody's official guardian.

"I have to go. Thanks for the cake! Don't forget to tell Sakura!" Kero flew out the window. I waved.

I treated Sakura like a younger sister I never had. There are times where I am jealous of Touya. At least, he has a family. I have my grandparents, but I can't even call them mine. I'm not even human, after all. I'm just a created being.

I cycled over to the Kinomoto's residence at rang the doorbell. I heard footsteps walking towards the door a few moments later. The door opened.

"Yukito-san!" Sakura said, in surprise. I smiled. She reached over and hugged me. I patted her head.

"Is Touya home?" I asked. Sakura pulled away and shook her head.

"Come in," Sakura said. I sat down and she brought some drinks, then she sat beside me.

I told her everything Kero told me. Her expression went from happy to surprised, and then it changed to sad.

"Why, Sakura?"

"I don't understand why Kero left me so fast. I miss him. It seems that everything, everyone's changing and people that mean a lot to me come and go," Sakura said, a solitary tear rolling down her cheeks.

"Even ani. He doesn't call me kaijuu anymore," Sakura said, smiling a little.

I smiled wistfully. It was sort of true. I felt like telling her to be grateful, but I realize having a family will have its own set of problems. But I rather have one than have none. I pushed my thoughts aside.

I patted her shoulder. She started to cry. I heard the door open. Touya walked in.

"Yukito, I didn't know you were here," Touya said.

"You sound like you don't want me here," I said, teasing him.

He reached out for a book and bopped me on the head. I laughed. Then he noticed Sakura.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, but from the expression on his face, you could tell that he already thought he knew the reason why.

"Nothing," Sakura said, wiping the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

Touya looked like he didn't believe her, but he didn't ask any further questions.

"Our shift starts in half an hour. I think we better go," I said, referring to our part-time jobs at the same restaurant. Touya nodded.

"Chichi (father) will back soon," Touya said to Sakura. Sakura nodded. I waved goodbye to her as we both left the house.

_Sakura's P.O.V_

I skated over to Tomoyo's house and rang the doorbell.

She opened the door and smiled.

"Tomoyo, I need some boys' clothes!" I blurted out. Tomoyo stared at me for a few seconds then nodded.

"I'll give them to you as soon as they're ready. Possibly by tomorrow," Tomoyo said.

I gave her a quick hug, "Arigatou, Tomoyo-chan."

I wanted to ask her to hang out with me but I remembered she said that her oka-san was going to bring her somewhere. I waved and left the house. Hopefully the clothes would be ready by tomorrow.

I woke up, feeling a slight headache. I looked at the clock and saw that it was already about 9 a.m.

I remembered what I was gonna do today and smiled. If I hadn't fallen for Syaoran, I don't think I'll have the guts to this.

"Sakura, there's a parcel for you!" chichi shouted.

I hurried downstairs, wandering what could be in the parcel.

Touya was examining the parcel.

"Ani, what are you doing? It's mine!"

He handed it over to me. I ran upstairs and opened the parcel. The clothes Tomoyo promised me!

I took out the Twin card and made a double of myself and she went downstairs. Then I grabbed the clothes, and changed. I used the Transformation card and made myself a guy that I had imagined me to be. It felt so weird being a girl in a guy's body. Of course, the body parts weren't complete. Some details that couldn't be seen, I didn't do.

I grabbed a suitcase, and stuffed all the clothes Tomoyo had made for me along with all the other necessities. I was amazed that she could make that many clothes in such a short time. Hey, I'm not complaining. With a plane ticket and my (faked using a Clow Card) passport in my hands, I put my luggage into the boot of the cab. Fortunately, twin Sakura had the idea to go visit Tomoyo, so the house was empty.

I arrived at the airport. As I finished up the final details and checked-in my luggage, I turned. And I saw Tomoyo.

"Ichiro!" I looked behind, wondering who she was calling. She pointed to me. _Oh…yeah! My name is Nakata Ichiro! Sak…I mean, Ichiro, how could you forget your name?_

"Hi, Tomoyo! What are you doing here?"

"Just came to send you off."

"Oh. By the way, thanks so much for everything, Tomoyo." Tomoyo nodded.

"What are you going to do as soon as you reach there?"

"Collect my school uniform, and stay in the dorm until the school term starts. There are quite a number of students that stay on in the school at holidays' time. So I suppose I'll try and adapt to my new surroundings."

We continued talking. I soon forgot that I was a guy, and when Tomoyo said something really funny to me, I giggled loudly. The people around us stopped to stare at us. I must have sounded like a honking duck. Guy's voice plus _giggles_? Bad combination. There were so many things I had to remember not to do!

A.N So sorry there isn't more excitement in this chapter! Please read and review, I'll appreciate it very much. Next chapter Sakura will be in school, so hopefully there's where the fun starts…


End file.
